


Grip Strength

by kutsushita



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: Mihashi and Tajima look at porn and grow a little closer





	Grip Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Tajima greets Mihashi with an immediate grin as Mihashi slides open the front door. "Mihashi!" he says excitedly, striding boldly into the house and slinging an arm around the pitcher's shoulders. "I brought something special for you. Wanna go upstairs?"  
   
Something special? Mihashi wonders what it could be. "Wh-what—"  
   
Tajima's grin grows wider, showing all his teeth and scrunching his eyes closed. "Not until we get upstairs! But you'll like it, I'm sure."  
   
Mihashi can't wait to find out what it is. Tajima brought something just for _him_? He feels giddy and excited, and turns to Tajima the instant they enter his room, his mouth flapping open and closed.  
   
"Nah," says Tajima, pointing across the room. "On the bed, on the bed!"  
   
So the two of them get situated on Mihashi's bed, and then Tajima finally pulls the item in question out of the bag he was carrying. It looks like a magazine, but it's covered in brown paper. "Tajima brought a, um, mag…"  
   
"IT'S A PORN MAGAZINE!" Tajima exclaims loudly, and the top of Mihashi's head explodes with steam as he turns bright red.  
   
"Po…po…porn!"  
   
"I stole it from my older brother!" Tajima continues gleefully, shifting closer to Mihashi so their knees and thighs are touching, spreading the magazine open across their laps. At the first glimpse of a naked boob, Mihashi feels his temperature rising even further, and another part of him starts to rise a little bit as well. He's extremely aware of how close Tajima-kun is sitting.  
   
"Here, she's my favorite," says Tajima, flipping the magazine open to a specific page with the easy practice of one who knows its contents very very well. It's a pretty woman with short hair. She's naked but posed so her front bits are hidden, but she has very soft-looking breasts with large, dark nipples. Mihashi wonders what it would feel like to touch them, and his callused fingertips twitch a little reflexively.  
   
"How about you, Mihashi?" Tajima asks, bumping him with his shoulder. "What do you like?"  
   
"Wh-what…" Mihashi looks down at the book and tenses a little. He doesn't want Tajima to think he's uncool because he's never looked at porn before and has no idea what he likes. If Tajima realizes Mihashi has never seen porn, will he still be friendly to him? He's trying to figure out what to say, but without skipping a beat, Tajima continues.  
   
"Hmm, so you have to figure out what you like? Well, I'll help you." He flips through to another page in the book. "What do you think about her?"  
   
Mihashi is flooded with relief. Tajima doesn't mind that Mihashi doesn't know what kind of porn he likes! He's even going to help him figure it out! He's such a nice person. He feels the slight beginning of happy tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, but then Tajima flips to another page and nudges Mihashi for his response, and Mihashi is easily distracted by the thrill of looking at the pictures.  
   
So they flip through the magazine, Tajima quizzing Mihashi on what he thinks of various pictures, or commenting energetically with his own thoughts, and soon, Mihashi doesn't feel anxious at all, only excited. Tajima makes everything feel so easy. He doesn't mind when Mihashi has trouble figuring out what to say, and he can often tell what Mihashi was going to say anyway. The pictures are nice too, especially a couple of women dressed in nurse cosplay, the fronts of their pink dresses opened to let their breasts spill out, and Mihashi shivers as Tajima lingers on a page full of such pictures, glancing quickly between the magazine page and Mihashi's face. He's grateful that the magazine is covering his lap, because he's embarrassingly erect now.  
   
"Say," Tajima says, leaning in even closer to him. "Are you hard?"  
   
Mihashi whips his head to the side, mouth falling open in astonishment. It's as if Tajima read his mind! Is he going to be upset with Mihashi now?  
   
"Me too," says Tajima in a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you want to jerk off together? I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"  
   
Mihashi is stunned. Is it weird to jerk off together with a friend? He's never thought about it before. He guesses it can't be weird, because Tajima brought it up, and everything Tajima does is cool. Still, Mihashi feels a little self-conscious about his penis, but Tajima starts stripping off his pants almost as soon as Mihashi nods his head yes, so Mihashi doesn't feel like he can change his mind and keep his clothes on. Still, he feels shy. Will Tajima think his dick is strange? Will he make fun of him like the boys at his other schools used to?  
   
But when Tajima—patiently waiting with his own erection bobbing in his lap with apparent total nonchalance—gets his first glimpse of Mihashi's dick, his reaction is entirely positive. "Wow, Mihashi! You're so big!"  
   
Tajima pats the side of the bed next to him, and Mihashi sits back down, flushing at both the praise and the closeness of their bodies. "N-no! I'm just… circumcised."  
   
"Ohhhh," Tajima says, leaning over to peer at his dick more closely, and Mihashi gulps a little and tries to repress the extra surge of excitement that goes through him. "So you're circumcised! So weird!" Mihashi cringes a little at that, his shoulders tightening, but then Tajima continues without missing a beat, "And cool!" and Mihashi perks back up.  
   
Tajima really does seem to think it's cool. He really seems to think _Mihashi_ is cool. Though Mihashi can't imagine why, but… It's a really nice feeling, being with someone as awesome as Tajima who actually likes Mihashi too and wants to spend time with him. It makes him feel energized, like maybe he can actually do things he would have never dreamed of before. Maybe he can be bold like Tajima is.  
   
So Mihashi opens his mouth, and tells Tajima haltingly how it's a tradition for the men in his family to all get circumcised, and Tajima listens patiently, nodding along. Though halfway through, Tajima's hand absently strays to his own dick, which he starts stroking a little bit, as if he isn't even aware he's doing it.  
   
It's very distracting, and as Mihashi wraps up his story, he keeps sneaking glances of Tajima's hand. "Ta… Ta…"  
   
"'Tajima' feels a little weird if it's just the two of us like this," Tajima announces suddenly. "Do you want to call me Yuu?"  
   
Mihashi blushes at the intimacy of being invited to address Tajima by his given name. "Yuu… Yuu-kun."  
   
Yuu beams at him. "Yeah! And you're 'Ren,' right? Is that okay?"  
   
"It's okay," Ren says, glancing back down at Yuu-kun's dick before nervously averting his eyes again. He doesn't want to seem like he's staring.  
   
"Good," says Yuu decisively. "Because I'd feel kind of weird doing this together if we were still calling each other by our family names."  
   
"Doing…?" Ren starts to ask with a questioning tone, then looks back up to see that Yuu has leaned in and is much closer to his face now.  
   
"I want to kiss you," says Yuu, his eyes as intense and focused as when he's up to bat. "Is that okay?"  
   
Ren's heart immediately starts pounding in his chest, and his hands feel clammy, but he feels absolutely no desire to say no. It's _more_ than okay. But why Yuu would ever want to kiss _him_ … But Yuu doesn't move away despite Ren's frozen hesitation, just continues staring at him intently from a few inches away, patiently waiting for Ren's response. Finally he's able to make himself say, "Y-yeah… It's okay."  
   
"Good," says Yuu, "because I've been wanting to do it for the past twenty minutes." And he leans the rest of the way in and kisses him.  
   
Ren is nervous, because it's his first kiss, but Yuu takes it slow, and steadily Ren eases into it. By the time Yuu opens his mouth wider, the tension in Ren's shoulders has dissipated and he's relaxed into the kiss, easily opening his own lips in response. Yuu slides his tongue into Ren's mouth and Ren follows suit. It's all so easy with Yuu, and soon he lets Ren take over the lead and Ren licks into his mouth, then pulls back and sucks Yuu's lower lip in between his own. Yuu makes humming sounds of approval and threads one of his hands through Ren's hair while the other strokes along Ren's side. The two of them continue trading hot, eager kisses, taking turns leading the other, and everything feels so natural.  
   
"Hey," says Yuu, finally pulling away slightly from Ren, his voice a little softer and deeper than usual. "Ren. Do you wanna try something else, too?" He leans in and kisses Ren on the cheek. "Because I really wanna touch your dick right now."  
   
That sounds excellent to Ren. Yuu-kun obviously has all the best ideas. "Yes," he says, "Yuu-kun, I want you to…"  
   
Ren's breath catches in his throat as Yuu wraps a hand firmly around his erection. Ren has jerked himself off plenty of times, obviously, but somehow it feels totally different with someone else's hand. Yuu strokes up and down once, and Ren gasps, leaning in and kissing Yuu wetly on the neck.  
   
"So," Yuu coughs, and Ren feels the vibration against his lips. "Me too? Will you touch me too?"  
   
Oh. Of course. "Y-yes!" says Ren, and reaches out, wrapping his hand around Yuu's dick in turn. Yuu's intake of breath when he does so is electrifying; it sends a jolt of confidence through Ren's gut. _He_ did that to Yuu, just now. What other sounds could he get him to make? The challenge is intoxicating.  
   
Yuu's dick is certainly different from his own. He's seen plenty of other uncircumcised dicks, but this is the first one he's ever touched. The feeling of the foreskin sliding up and down, covering and then revealing the head fascinates him. He wonders what it feels like for Yuu, if it's different, better or worse than what Ren feels. Though what Ren feels right now is pretty great. He gasps and pants, leaning in to Yuu's body, and Yuu moans in return and presses kisses all over the side of Ren's face and jaw.  
   
"That feels so good, Ren, ahhh," says Yuu, breathing hard. Ren's grip is firm, pumping up and down Yuu's dick. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna—"  
   
Yuu bucks his hips jerkily up as his jizz shoots out, spilling over Ren's hand. Ren watches with amazement. Wow, he did this! He made Yuu-kun look like that, face scrunched up, body tensing, shoulders heaving with heavy breaths like he just eked out an inside-the-park home run. It's not as good as pitching a winning game, maybe, but it's something close.  
   
Then Yuu opens his eyes, his mouth falling into a small pout, and says, "I can't believe I came before you! It's because you have such a good grip, ugh. Look out, I'm not going to let you beat me!" And he drops down onto his knees in front of Ren in one fluid motion, and in the next moment, licks up the length of Ren's dick.  
   
"Yu-Yuu-kun!" exclaims Ren. Yuu puts his entire mouth around Ren's dick, and begins lowering his head down the length of it. Ren shudders and gasps as he feels the head of his dick bump against the wet warm back of Yuu's throat. He flails his hands around the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do with them, and then Yuu pops his mouth off his dick and looks up at him.  
   
"Here, you can hold onto my hair," says Yuu, reaching out and taking Ren's hand, then setting it on his head. He lowers his mouth back down and begins sucking again, and Ren breaths in sharply, tightening his fingers immediately in Yuu's short hair.  
   
It feels so good. It's not as tight as the grip of Yuu's hand, or his own, but it's wet and warm, and he can feel Yuu's tongue sliding around his shaft, and the head of his dick pressing into the roof of his mouth and back of his throat. Then he feels his balls start to tighten, and tugs on Yuu's hair. "Yuu… Yuu-kun, I'm c-c-com—"  
   
Yuu makes no attempt to pull off, and so Ren gasps and presses Yuu's head down slightly as he empties himself down the back of his friend's throat. He feels a little guilty—should he have done that? But when Yuu pulls his head off and licks his shiny lips, he grins, and Ren knows that everything is fine.  
   
"How was that?" Yuu crows victoriously, squeezing Ren's thighs. "Bet you never felt anything like that before, huh? And I even swallowed your entire load!"  
   
"Yuu, Yuu-kun is so amazing!" says Ren, stars shining in his eyes, body filled with the combined warmth of his post-orgasmic glow and total admiration for his friend.  
   
Yuu laughs a victorious "Ha-ha!" as he hopped up on the balls of his feet, then bounces himself down on the bed next to Ren again. Ren leans in and kisses him hungrily, and he can taste himself in Yuu's mouth.  
   
"Do you wanna go again?" Yuu asks, when they finally both come up for a breather. "When's your mom supposed to be home?"  
   
"N-not, for a while," Ren replies. Going again sounds . "But…"  
   
"Yeah, it'll take me a couple of minutes too." Yuu stands up, and grins at him. "Why don't we go outside and throw for a little while? I bet I can hit the target better than you if we both throw with our left hands!"  
   
That sounds crazy, and Ren can't wait to try it. "Okay!" he says, returning the grin as he gets to his feet. Yuu-kun is amazing, but he's not going to lose to him without a fight. He wants to beat him, but no matter who wins, they're going to do it together, and that's what makes it feel good. And deep inside him, that pit of constant self-doubt he's been carrying around so long shrinks again, just a little bit, and for the rest of the day, all he feels is fun.


End file.
